


Eyes for You

by Lizzie Morewolfe (Poiemaether210)



Category: Covert Affairs
Genre: F/M, Geeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poiemaether210/pseuds/Lizzie%20Morewolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprises sometimes make the best gifts in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes for You

"How did you learn to write like that?"

"Like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about." I playfully flicked at his head.

"Ow! You wound me, Cherie." he adopted a Cajun accent, dramatically clutching at his head as his face morphed into an expression of pain. I threw a chestnut at him before laughing at his expression.

We were sitting in a quiet park near my house, savoring the crisp winter air. We were eating roasted chestnuts while I was teasing him about a story I had stumbled upon on his computer yesterday. Today was our day-off which meant I didn't have to worry about any "simple" brush passes or dangerous ops. I could just enjoy today with my best friend/boyfriend.

I shifted on the bench and scooted closer to him before angling my mouth close to his right ear.

"You know, Gambit(1) is way better at that than you are." He shivered as I whisper these words into his ear. A surprised expression crosses his face.

"I knew it! You're a comic geek." He looked at me triumphantly, a smug expression on his face.

"Speak for yourself." I huff indignantly before allowing the grin to take over my lips. "At least I'm a beautiful geek."

"Yes, you're a sight to behold." He flashed me that amazing grin of his.

"How can you be so sure that I'm a 'sight to behold'?" I put air quotes around the phrase before continuing. "I hate to break this to you, Hun but you're-"

The rest of my words trail off into nothingness as my jaw drops down unceremoniously. He had taken his sunglasses off as I was talking. Several seconds after he did, it suddenly hit me. His eyes, which had always been unfocused, were now staring fixedly on my face as his grin grew wider.

"What's wrong, Annie? Your pet cat got your tongue? Or maybe it was Cujo. You know, St. Bernards can be very dangerous too, Sweetheart."

Hundreds of questions bounce around my head, all fighting to be asked first. I open my mouth to speak but the only thing I manage to get out was "H-how?"

"I stumbled upon this paper a Dr. Nikolas Vernon had written. He believed that he had found a solution to cure permanent sensory damage in soldiers who were wounded by bombs and such. I contacted him six weeks ago and met with him last week. I had the procedure done last night after work and well, when I woke up this morning, the colors were still kinda blurry. It wasn't until we were here in the park that everything got sharper, more vibrant."

I was overwhelmed at this point. Auggie could finally see again. It was the best thing that could have ever happened, especially today. I lean unto him suddenly and he pulls me into a hug as sobs wrack my body. I look up and see that he's crying too. He buries his face into my hair.

"I had to stop myself from gaping when I saw you." He mumbled into my hair.

"Why? Wasn't living up to your expectations?" I joke through my tears.

"No, Annie. You exceeded my expectations. You're so beautiful." I could hear awe in his voice as he cups my face and tilts it up so my eyes meet his.

Green met brown as his lips capture mine.

"I love you, Anne Catherine Walker."

"I love you too, August Anderson. So much more than you know."

"I think you should know, I've only got eyes on you," He punctuates this with a wink before pulling me in for another kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Annie."

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Gambit (Remy Le Beau): X-men  
> Originally posted on March 23, 2011


End file.
